villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Koala Kong
Koala Kong (or "Kong" for short) is a koala morphed by the Evolvo-Ray. History Crash Bandicoot Koala Kong's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot. He was the third boss, had 4 hit points, and threw rocks at Crash. When fighting him, he threw 3 breakable rocks, and then another rock that Crash can spin right back at him, knocking Koala Kong out. However, mine karts can block the reflected rocks, so you would have to wait until they move. TNT crates sometimes appear as well. Crash Bash His next appearance was in Crash Bash, when he was playable for the first (and currently only) time. He was summoned by Uka Uka to participate in the tournament. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Tiny's. Kong was Tiny's 'Evil Side' counterpart, and with equal abilities. In Crate Crush Arenas, he was slow, but could toss boxes nearly halfway across the arena, and had stronger kicks. In Tank arenas, his shooting mines had shorter range than other players, but dealt more damage. Also like Tiny, Kong rode on top of Killer Whales in Splash Dash. Crash Twinsanity His latest appearance was a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, at Crash's "birthday party." He has an almost demonic face in this game. Crash does not fight him in this game. The strange thing is, he is motionless when he appears in frame. It just looks like he's frozen in what appears to be "potty mode". Trivia *Real-life koalas' diets consist mainly of leaves from the Eucalyptus trees, of which almost no other animal can feed upon. The Crash Bash manual insinuates that Koala Kong is capable of eating entire Eucalyptus tree trunks. *Koala Kong, along with Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. However, all of these characters, including Kong, make cameos in CTR's Scrapbook, unlocked by beating the game, or via cheat code. *Almost all of Kong's depictions and images show him grinning or baring his teeth, possibly to look intimidating; his 3D image in Crash Bash is the only exception, as he's seen merely smirking. *His appearances in Crash 1 & Crash Bash (both US & Japan) are similar to Blinky Bill. The only differences are that Blinky Bill has only gray ears, no light gray 5 o'clock shadow, no hair on chest & only wore red overalls. *Crash Bash was the only game in which Koala Kong had a voice. *In his Twinsanity model, it looks like he has no pupils in his eyes. This may be a programming error, or just to make him look more intimidating. Gallery chkoalatwin.jpg|Twinsanity Crash__Koala_Kong_Turn_by_residentlilly.jpg|Fan art Category:Bosses Category:Animal Villains Category:Fighter Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brutes Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bears Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Outright Villains Category:Dimension Travelers